Better than Traveling Alone
by Escapingreality84
Summary: The story of Lizzy and Colt continues as Punk drags them both on the road with him so they can spend some time together. Not sure where it's going but hopefully it will be a wild ride. Going to rate it M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

I sat there on my boyfriend's best friend's bus unsure how he had talked me into showing up. He sat there laughing to himself, probably at me, as we had a movie playing. Phil better known as CM Punk had managed to steal my cell phone number in an attempt to surprise his friend. He was smart enough not to call right away, knowing how I wouldn't be able to speak as soon as I knew it was him. So he texted me telling me he was getting Scott or well Colt to travel for a few days with him, and that I should come as well.

It was still early, but so far Colt and I were doing fine with the new change in our relationship. More than friends was working out for us. We made time for each other, and I hit his shows only when he was local. I didn't want to be one of those girls pissing off the guys in the locker room always being around. Plus I knew he needed time with his friends as well. I had looked for jobs in Chicago, but hadn't seen anything yet. I didn't want to be the chick who relocates so soon into a relationship either, but I had already started to fall in love with his city because of him. The last month had been tricky for us to meet up, so I'm guessing he had vented to his friend. And being how Punk was, he decided to do something about it to help.

I had had the extra off days and after many text and voicemails guilting me, I said ok. He made me promise not to tell Colt because he wanted it to be a surprise. I told him I didn't think I was a real big surprise because I wasn't anything special, in which he told me to Colt, it would make his month. Luckily we had been on the phone at that point so he couldn't see me roll my eyes at him.

So now here we were sitting in silence on his bus in the lot outside the arena. He had picked me up in the bus from the airport. I told him I could catch a cab, but I think he just wanted to freak me out a bit for fun. We sat together in pretty much silence waiting for Colt's cab to arrive.

"He's going to be excited," Punk told me. I just nodded, "Come on, I'm not scary. You can talk, Liz."

"Not scary? Really?" I somehow got out.

"Ok, maybe a little bit. But I've been nice when we hung out, and saved you cab fare."

"To see my face when you pulled up in your home on wheels." He laughed again.

"Ok, I am mean, but I've tried. You don't have a punk is an ass story like most people seem to. But give me time." His phone beeped and he looked down. The smile on his face made me knew Colt was almost here. "His taxi is looping the lots looking for the buses. I'll be right back." He almost seemed to skip off the bus and I commented out loud he was spending too much time working around AJ. "See you are relaxing and getting used to me already." And then he was gone and I was left with my thoughts.

I laughed at myself at the giddy feelings taking over. I wasn't convinced Colt would be as happy as I was about the surprise, but I was excited. I missed him. I never thought I would fall so hard over a guy, but Colt was different. He made me laugh and had cared enough about me to try and help me speak when we first became friends. I had just been a fan, but he decided to reach out showing the man he really was.

I heard a car pull up and heard Punk call out to his friend. They were arguing about Punk helping him with his bags, as I quickly tried to fix my hair.

"Just let me carry the damn bag," Punk told him, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Is it something I can eat?" my boyfriend asked. I laughed to myself knowing he was thinking of their one friend who always baked him cookies. I didn't blame him, they were awesome and needed to get her to make me some next time I was in Chicago. Of course Punk had to be a smart ass.

"We'll I guess you could, but I would prefer not on my bus. But if you can in your bunk in that space, all the power to you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked while Punk just laughed at his own joke. I made a note to myself to give him a playful smack or something like that for his comments.

I heard the door slide open, and Punk had been a gentleman letting Colt on first. Colt climbed aboard and the second he saw me stopped right in his tracks. He looked at me, then at Punk, and then back to me. A smile slowly spreading on his face.

"Lizzy!"

..


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. Feel free to remind me of this story. Work updated their system, so I can't go on a lot of my normal sites thanks to blocks LOL So hopefully I'll work on this and not get distracted by other things lol Still unsure where it is going. But ENJOY

* * *

I couldn't believe it, there sitting in front of me on my best friends bus was my girlfriend, my Lizzy. And there was only one way she had gotten here, and it obviously Punk's doing.

"Surprise!" he said, "I was tired of your bitching and moaning so figured if you were going to be hanging out with me, we should get Liz to come along. But I got stuff to do inside. Have fun, but not too much. Remember I live here." He laughed and with that he left us. I was still in shock, but couldn't help myself from running over to her. Not like it was that far, it was a bus. I pulled her standing up and into my arms.

"God, I missed you." She laughed but wrapped her arms around me, and told me she missed me more. "Not possible. How did he talk you into this? Did you actually talk to him?"

"Not really. He must've got my number from your cell, and started slow with texts. He attempted to call, but I always put him straight to voice mail," she giggled with a smile on her face, "Lot's of whiney messages finally got a reply. He didn't give up though."

"Yea, he's stubborn. When he has an idea he pushes it until you just give in to shut him up. But I'm glad you did." I kissed her and enjoyed the kiss and feeling her back in my arms where she belonged. It had been too long between my working schedule and hers. We both knew getting into this relationship how it would be, but it didn't make things easier. Talking on the phone and skype could only do so much for a person. In a perfect world, I would keep her by my side always, but I knew we sadly both felt it was too soon for that. For Lizzy, I even debated moving out of my studio apartment and closer to her. I was on the road so much, so it was just where I crashed in between that. If I was with Lizzy, that time anywhere it was, would officially be home.

We broke apart and I just pulled her into my chest.

"So are you excited for a wrestling themed vacation?" I asked her.

"I get to hang out with you, so it should be fun."

"Are you actually going to talk to anyone?" She giggled at that.

"Probably not. But if you want me to I'll try."

"I'm fine with you doing anything you want to. If all you want to do is smile and look pretty when other people are around, that's fine with me." She pulled me tighter, her hands slipping under the back of my shirt and resting there.

We stood there wrapped up in one another for a while, before a yawn broke through my lips.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Cabana?" she teased, "You are lucky I know your schedule from your podcast. How you are here and awake anyway I have no clue."

"I have a best friend who called, texted, and left messages to try and surprise me. And even though I'm not quite awake, I'm very happy. Damn, I missed you."

"Punk told me you have an unofficial bunk in here, when he was playing tour guide. You can go take a nap. There's plenty of time until show time when we, well you, actually have to be social."

"I should, but I will only if you join me," I lowered my hand and took hers in mine and lead the way.

"Might be a little snug in there,"

"Are you calling me fat?" I teased, before pulling her for one more kiss before moving the curtain and climbing in.

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't going to get that nap if I climb in with you?" I was leaned up on my elbow watching her. I laughed and reached out for her.

"I promise to try and behave. I sleep better when you are with me anyway," I admitted. She climbed in and I scooted as far back as I could in the bunk with my back against the bus wall. She curled up into me, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I missed you so much. This is going to be the best mini vacation ever." She snuggled closer a little bit more. I couldn't help but smile. It was definitely too long since I had been able to get my cuddle on. I finally had my girl and Punk proved he was definitely the best friend ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I have an idea I just need to force myself to write it. Here's some more to keep ya'll busy. Feel free to keep reminding me to write. It does help lol

* * *

Lizzy

I was beyond surprised with how happy Colt was at that moment. I guess the little doubt that was always in my mind that he'd find something better on the road was always there. But the way his arm was wrapped around me, made that disappear for the time being. When teasing Punk about his backstage extracurricular activities, he would always tease Colt back that he was always a one woman man, and missing a lot of fun. So I was always a bit nervous. The bunk was actually bigger than I expected. But with most wrestlers being 6'1 or more, it was understandable they would be I guess. Even though Colt could stretch his legs if he wanted to he ended up curled around me resting his head on my chest. I raised my one hand running it through his hair. He let out a sound letting me know he approved and was happy. He was exhausted and I was shocked he even admitted it. Normally when we hang out he tries his best to hide it, but it was finally too much and just relaxing would definitely do him some good.

"You should take your shirt off," he mumbled sleepily, causing me to laugh.

"You are such a guy," I teased.

"And you like me for that."

"I guess. I'll take mine off if you take off yours."

"Why would you want to see that?"

"Because then it's your skin against mine which is only fair. Plus I think you're sexy."

"I think you may need to get your eyes checked. But it sounds like a good idea," He struggled to get his off, and I ended up trying to help. While I took mine off, he tossed his down the aisle of the bus. I looked at him confused. "What? If Phil walked in I want him to think you couldn't keep your hands off me as soon as he left." I laughed pulling him back down to meet my mouth. We made out like teenagers for a little, his hand wandering over my body. Finally I pulled away forcing him to lay back down.

"You need to rest. Who knows when Phil is going to come back and want us to go in the arena and all."

"I want to play though," he whined which was followed by a yawn, "Ok," he laughed, "You are right." He rested his head on my chest again, placing his hand over my bra on the side he wasn't resting on. He gave me a squeeze and I think he mumbled "mine". I was tempted to tell him he missed certain parts of me, instead of all of me, but held myself back. I knew if I did say anything, it would only end with us messing around some more, and he would never get the rest her needed. I was planning on staying awake, but being snuggled by my man, it didn't last.

I'm not sure how long we slept for but we were woken up by a lovely "What the Fuck guys" from Punk. We had somehow shifted and he had his back to the bus wall, with me pulled against his chest toward the curtain. He reached down and pulled a blanket covering me, without a word. The curtain flew open and Punk stood there with Colt's shirt in his hand.

"We haven't seen each other in too long, leave us alone," Colt mumbled.

"Ugh," Punk moaned, "People are asking where you are Colt, and they want to meet your girlfriend."

"We'll, looks like nap time is over and you are needed," I laughed. Colt tried to pull me closer, but I gave him a poke to his side causing him to laugh.

"Fine. You know they all just want to make fun of me for the Paaaaad cast. Punk can you give us some privacy to get dressed. You see enough boobs, and I don't want you seeing my girl's."

"Is that girl's or girls?" I kidded, "It's a cute bra though, , but sorry, Phil, you can't see it." Punk then noticed our jeans poking out from below the blanket and realized we had been fucking with him, let out a little growl. He closed the curtain and I rolled over to face him. "You're mean."

"He's done worst. I deserve to get a little even sometimes," he leaned over to kiss me, "Come one, let's get dressed and go introduce you to people." Now it was my turn to groan. "It won't be that bad. You'll do fine."

"I can't even talk to, Phil, and I've met him before many times. These are new famous gorgeous people who are going to try and talk to me. Ugh."

"Maybe you'll make some new friends."

"I don't want to make new friends."

"I know you listen to the show, so it's almost like you know half of them back there. They are really nice people. And I'll keep you away from the ones who aren't." His hand rubbed my back trying to calm me. I tried to sit up but he held me down, and then rolled over on top of me. "You will be fine. I'll keep you safe. And everyone will love you even if you talk or not. You may see them on tv but they are normal just like me."

"I wouldn't exactly call you normal," I teased pulling in down to kiss him, "But I like you just the way you are. But if you don't get off of me to let me get dressed, Phil is going to get mad when we get distracted." He leaned down to kiss me one more time, then rolled off. I sat up slipping my shirt back on as he climbed out. We quickly helped each other fix our hair, and then he helped me out of the bunk. We walked towards the front where a very impatience Punk was waiting.

"Took you guys long enough," he said handing us backstage passes, "Now let's get in there. Don't be scared, wrestlers don't bite. Except for maybe your boyfriend."

"And you know that how?" I teased.

"I'm glad you are relaxing a bit," he said, "but come on. Let's see how you do. It should be entertaining for me at least."

I took a deep breath and we wandered off the bus. I could do this. I could be brave. I could be social. Or I could try. It was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been trying to get this done ALL week...but stupid work got in the way. Hopefully there aren't too many errors. I just wanted to get it out there before the weekend. Enjoy :-)

* * *

Colt

I tried my best to help Lizzy relax, just like she had done for me earlier. I didn't want to admit I needed to actually rest, but now I felt more refreshed from our mini nap. I was unsure how she could read me the way she did. Even if I'm sure there was things she would rather do, like talk, she thought of me first. Now I had to be the protective boyfriend and make her feel safer. She had come a long way with being able to talk to me and was getting better around Punk, so I knew she could do it. I'm sure part of it was being I was there with her, and hopefully I'd be able to give her that extra confidence when we went into too. As soon as she climbed off the bus behind me, I took her hand in mine giving it a squeeze. She just smiled at me, but I could see the panic in her eyes. I stroked her hand with my thumb as we followed Punk inside as fans on the other side of the gate cheered and screamed at him. I heard my name, and gave a quick wave never letting go of Lizzy.

"Liz, you'll be fine," Punk told her trying to help, "If not, you are short enough, so just find a table and hide under it."

"Oh shush you," she told him, "Or I will teach myself to walk in heels so number one I reach high enough to slap you or two so I can stab you with them." I had to bite my lip, but no matter how she tried she was not threatening at all. Punk however couldn't hold it in and almost fell over as we walked down the ramp into the arena. He used the wall to hold himself up.

"I'm so scared. But you'll fit in fine with that response. Remember we are all just normal people."

"I've tried that, Phil," I told him, "But she'll be fine. I know it." I gave her hand one more squeeze as we headed inside. We got inside and it was like people were waiting for us. I could tell she was in deep though but kept a smile on her face and tried to hide it. A lot of my friends knew she was shy and how much she meant to me, so they were all tried their best to tone themselves down. She smiled, accepted hugs from all the semi strangers, and listened as we talked.

"You are doing decent with the arm candy thing," I heard Punk teasing her. She gave him a playful smack, which showed to me at least she was already getting used to him. I guess his surprise for me was helping with that all. Just today I had seen her make huge strides against the whole shyness with him more than when we've hung out before. I know she liked him from some of our talks, especially with him being the one who finally gave us both a kick in the ass to realize that there was something more than between us. She was laughing at some of the jokes from a bunch of the guys. Tyson, Kofi, and Nat were the one the talking and sharing random stories. Natty even took out her phone and started showing pictures of Gizmo.

"He's such a cute, Kitty," Lizzy shockingly said. I smiled watching her bond over Nat's obsession with her cat.

"You guys should just come down and visit and meet them!"

"Yea, but there's the whole problem with me being allergic," I commented.

"So we'll get you some Benadryl, and I'll keep the cats occupied. However, knowing cats, they always go right to the person whoses nervous about them."

"Exactly. But at least I'm giving you a heads up unlike my cousin," Nat teased, "You'll know you are going to be around them and all." I laughed thinking back to the Indy show she was talking about. Originally Teddy wasn't supposed to be in that match between me and Matt Hardy. However, he was added, and came out with his cat in his arms. It was the calmest cat I've ever seen. Just being in the ring with the cat and with Teddy after he held it, my eyes were tearing before the match was even over. However, if Lizzy wanted to go down to Florida to visit my friends, I'd suck it up. I'd even bring Gizmo a treat for helping her with her fears. I was proud of her for talking, and she had her phone out showing off her parents dogs and the cats that live in their back yard. She had mentioned to me she sometimes had an easier time talking to female celebrities, but Nat had the right personality to make someone feel welcomed right away. I could tell they were going to end up good friends.

A little while later the others had to go figure out some things for the show and left us alone. Punk stayed as long as he could, but pointed us towards catering and told us to have fun. Once we were alone Lizzy let out a breath that she had been holding in. I couldn't help but be proud of her for facing her fears head on, and that turned me on. Seeing a random hallway I walked towards it, pulling her in with me. It was dark and I pulled her into my chest while I leaned against the wall. She automatically rested her head on my and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Ya gotta warn me when you do that," she laughed into my shirt, "I could've totally busted my ass."

"I  
would always catch you," I told her "Can I just say how proud of you I am."

"For what?" she told me snuggling closer.

"You spoke. And you made plans with people you just met. We'll work it out, pick me up some meds, and we'll visit TJ and Natty." I leaned down to kiss her, and we both were lost in the moment a bit. Probably wouldn't be a good thing to get caught for her shyness so I regretfully pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers. "We are definitely going to have to find a hotel along the route, because being alone in that small space on the bus with you, I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to keep my hands to myself." I could tell she was blushing and gave her one more quick kiss before taking her hand in mine again. "WWE has some of the best food backstage, so let's go check that out. Never know when Punk is going to decide to be vegan again and try to starve us." She laughed, and we headed in search of food.

I was completely right with the selection, and a short time later we were sitting at a table catching up and eating. It was pretty quiet by the food, but everyone who came in seemed to walk over and say hello. Liz did well, and even if she was quiet she kept a smile on her face. But then something weird happened, I felt as if we were being watched. I turned to see Stephanie McMahon sitting at another table, drinking a coffee, on her phone, while writing in a notebook. Nothing really weird with that, being I'm sure as one of the heads of creative, she'd want to write random ideas down. However, the way she was watching us while writing made me nervous. I was glad Lizzy's back was to her, or her calm probably would've vanished. I took Lizzy's hand in mine, as I saw Stephanie hang up the phone and stood up. I just somehow knew that she was about to head towards us and I was right.

"Just breathe," I told Liz at she looked at me confused. Stephanie being the bosses daughter could be threatening to anyone, so it would be interesting at least to see how she did. Punk would be jealous he missed it.

"Hello, Mr. Colton," Stephanie said as she walked up.

"That's my dad, Mrs. McMahon-Hemsley," I saw her twitch with that so I knew she knew how it felt, "You can call me Colt or Scott. Anything but Mr or Scotty Goldman." She laughed at that. Then turned to Lizzy extending her and introduced herself.

"Hi," Lizzy stuttered, "I'm Elizabeth." I had to laugh at her using her true given name. She told me unless her mother was yelling at her, it was always Liz or Lizzy. They shook hands and Stephanie keep smiling.

"So I know Phil said he had a surprise for you when you visited that he was giddy about. I'm guessing that was bringing your girlfriend along for the adventure."

"Yup. It was great surprise," I told her squeezing her hand, "I have a great best friend. And now Lizzy will get to understand and experience life on the road."

"I'm looking forward to it," Liz quietly got out.

"And it will be good for her shyness." She stuck out her tongue at me. When Stephanie looked confused I explained how we met and all.

"Aww, that's really adorable. You guys are so cute together. But I need to go get some stuff done , but wanted to say hi. I'll see you guys after the show." She waved goodbye and headed off down the hallway, us watching her.

"You go backstage a lot, right?" Lizzy asked me. I nodded, "Has she ever come over just to say hi?"

"Nope."

"I have the feeling she's up to something. Should we be scared."

"Probably," I laughed.

"Ok, just checking." She then pushed her food around on her place and went back to eating like it was nothing. I loved that about her. She was nervous, but just let it roll off her back. I definitely thought her suspicions were right. Stephanie was up to something, and knowing the McMahon's it would be some kind of offer we wouldn't be able to refuse. Just wish I knew what exactly was going to happen and when.

* * *

So what is going through Stephanie's mind? Is Lizzy going to cont. getting even better with her battle againist shyness? And will they ever get any alone time?


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy

I was pretty proud of myself with how I was doing so far. I knew Colt was proud of me too. I had met a lot of people and they all actually seemed like they cared to know who I was. I had a feeling I was talked about a bit, but I didn't mind. Colt had a little too much fun introducing me to his old roommate Evan Bourne, knowing his shooting star press was what had originally got me back into watching wrestling. I hopefully didn't go too red, especially standing next to my boyfriend. He loved it though. The only weird thing that had me nervous was Stephanie randomly coming up to us. I had noticed the moment when Colt had saw her. I actually saw him nervous wondering how I would react before she decided to come over. She was definitely up to something, and I had a feeling before too long we would find out what.

I didn't want to be a clingy girlfriend, and understood if he had to leave me alone for a bit. I wasn't going to follow him to the little boys room because I was nervous of who would come to talk to me, but he was more than willing to let me. The second he left I wondered if it was a bad idea .I felt right away I was being watched but saw no one around. I tried to convince myself that it was just Punk waiting to scare me, and went back to playing with my phone. The sound of a chair being pulled out next to me was the only thing to make me look up from my phone, and not quite surprising Stephanie sat down with me with some other guy in a suit I hadn't met yet.

"Hey, Liz. Where'd Colt go?" she asked.

"He should be back any minute if you need him." I smiled and noticed the guy also had a notebook like she had earlier. So my guess he was someone on creative.

"It's actually better this way, we wanted to talk to you." I could only imagine the shocked face she got.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no no! Don't worry. This here is Joe. He's on the writing team with me. And we've been just stuck on ideas, and wanted to run something by you."

"I work in a bank, Stephanie. I took some creative writing classes in college, but doubt I could be any help."

"You have no idea. Will you hear me out?"

"Sure. Even though you are scaring me a bit," I said with a laugh.

"Ok. So we've been stuck with how to make another Cena Punk rivalry exciting and different. We'll everyone knows who your boyfriend is and all or enough fans that can spread it."

"But people don't know who I am."

"Yet, if you agree. You just have a look about you that's innocent. And even the shyness can go in your favor. We have a whole idea but we need your help for it." The other guy handed over his note book. I quickly read through it quickly.

"But couldn't you just hire an actress to do something like this. I'm happy I could inspire you guys and all. But I really don't have the experience for it."

"See that's our problem," Stephanie explained, "We kind of want to start this as soon as possible. And with you going to be on the road and all it."

"Have you talked to Colt about this?" By the guilty looks on their faces I could tell they weren't even planning to have him involved in it. I understood it could be weird with the past history and the fact he was a wrestler, but I wasn't going to stand for that. "We'll just so you know unless you have him involved I'm definitely out. You need him to make this whole thing believable or you could just go outside, grab a random fan girl, and have her claim to be his girlfriend. I'm normally very quiet but I'm also very protective of the people I care about. And this is from a fan perspective first. You guys should've hired or not released him a long time ago. But I'm glad you didn't in some ways because I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet him and he was able to keep his freedom. I know what he does is different, but I've helped mail out his merch, and that boy can make money. And there is no way I'm doing this unless you use him as well. Give him the airtime to help him out some more, and maybe I'll debate it."

"Is that all you want to help us?" Stephanie asked. I could tell she was intrigued by my outburst a bit. Most people normally were when I went from quiet to scary. I could tell sadly that was making Stephanie think more of what they could do.

"See you can figure something out for me, but you guys couldn't find anything for him. But I'm sure it's different people now. However, airtime as like a guest appearance could only help him and what he's doing. So I would recommend talking to him first. How long do you think this will go?"

"We are unsure now. Would it be a problem with your work?"

"Probably not. I have a lot of off days so could take off Mondays and Tuesdays. And getting to chill with him more is definitely a bonus. Payment wise, all I need is maybe a hotel hookup. I may not be able to talk to Phil, but I have a feeling being trapped in his bus could be interesting and I'll need a break." She gave me a look saying she didn't think that the only reason, but she kept that to herself.

"So should I talk to the lawyers to make up a contract?"

"Only if Colt agrees and it works with his schedule. I'm not sure what he has planned and all, but I know he misses working with Phil. Also, if he does agree and does an amazing job, make sure to point out to the higher ups that they messed up letting him go. Just makes me think "Pretty Woman" " I laughed at my random thought, "Big mistake, huge."

"Stephanie, are you bugging, Lynne?" Colt said walking back up, "And what mistake?" He was confused and I could tell he was somewhat feeling guilty for leaving me alone. He pulled up the chair next to me, I slipped my hand inside his, and let it rest on his leg.

"Stephanie was looking for you but found me first," I told him. His face showed he was suspicious. Stephanie took a deep breath and explained the idea to him as Joe showed him the idea.

"And you are ok with this? I know you are shy and hate being on camera even for pictures."

"To help you out, I think I can suck it up."

"Ok, Stephanie, get me a contract and we'll see if we can make this work for you."

"Excellent. We'll find you guys when we have a final script." They then got up and left us alone again.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?"

"For you, there isn't much I wouldn't do. I mean, I eventually picked up my phone to Phil. And it's going to help you get more exposure even with the focus on me. UGH," I leaned over resting my head on his shoulder.

"We'll thank you. It means a lot. And you'll do awesome. Oh, Punk is going to be amused by this."

"Or laugh is ass off."

"Or both. We should go tell him before they do. Come on, let's go." He helped me up and we went off to find Phil. And yea, he laughed, and then said we should probably introduce me to Cena just so that didn't get in the way. And that's where the writer found us, handing over the script. John was nice, but it was definitely overwhelming. Colt kept his hand on my lower back and rubbed my back if he felt I was on the verge of a freak out. It was his fault we were in this situation, but I was strangely confident I could pull it off for him.

When it was almost show time, we had already both signed contracts. I was impressed at the amount of money along with the hotel room that was being thrown at me for so little work, without even doing anything or knowing if I'd be able to. They had decided to pre-tape most of it just in case. First shot was just us walking up to Phil and him welcoming us. Colt kept his arms tightly wrapped around me, and my hand ended up slipped in his back pocket by the directions I was given in the script. I hope we had chemistry that came off on screen well. The most important part of the scene was for me to look bored at some of Punks talking and for us to exchange dirty looks. He had to struggle not to laugh, and I had to try not to be scared of him.

"Babe," Colt said, "Would you be ok if I just go talk some stuff with Phil right now?"

"I'll be fine," I looked around and smiled seeing the name on the door behind us, "You boys have fun. I'll go see if I can find some coffee."

"Wish you would've worn one of my shirts," Punk told me.

"And make people think I have any association with you, nah it's ok." He rolled his eyes and Colt looked confused in the extremely busy hallway, "Go have fun, I'll meet up with you guys later." I smiled sweetly and kissed Colt before letting them walk out of screen. I looked around to see if I was being watched and went over to the locker room door that said John Cena on it. I knocked, a voice was heard from within, and I snuck inside.

We then went directly to tape the next scene where Cena and I were walking out.

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I'm just tired of his shit. I'm fine with Colt hanging out with his friends, but I'm tired of Punk acting all high and mightly. He needs someone needs to knock him off the pedestal he's put himself on. You've been close to it before, and hopefully that information will help get you to that goal."

"We'll, thanks I guess."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." I gave a sweet look and then walked away leaving Cena looking like he was debating if he believed me or not. And that's how it was going to stay until we saw how the crowd and internet wrestling community reacted. Depending how they did meant if we had to film more today or not.

I walked over to Colt who was all smiles. He pulled me into a hug as I finally let myself breathe.

"Aren't you glad I dragged you out here?" Phil asked.

"I'm unsure yet, I'll get back to you," I said into Colt's chest.

They both laughed as Cena came over to say well done. I just smiled going back to my normal mute phase. We passed a smiling Stephanie on the way to the back to watch the show. I knew which way I wanted it to go. Because if they had me act the one way it meant less airtime for Colt. When it aired we could hear the Cena fans cheering and the guys in the crowd booing. Stephanie ran over, and I got the way I wanted and we were rushed to film.

Phil was standing alone in an empty hallway when I walked up to him.

"We'll?" he asked.

"We're good. He believed everything. Anything else I can do you let me know." That's when Colt walked up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," I said smiling, "Just helping up your best friend with some issues."

"Ok," he questioned, "We'll that explains before. I thought you guys got along."

"I owe him for getting us both here as a surprise and helping us get together from the start," I said walking into Colt's arms, "You know I'm a fan, and I can't stand Cena. Plus I know the stuff you've had to deal with him. Might as well make things a fair ground with super Cena."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Probably not, but don't worry. It's going to be fine and work out the best for Punk, which is most important. I really don't feel like dealing with him being grouchy," Colt laughed.

"Liz was always afraid to talk to you, and now you have her being all secret agent. I'm trusting you, Punk, to know what you are doing and not to get Lizzy into some crazy WWE mess."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Ok, but I have a match to get ready for. Thanks, Liz. We'll plan some more stuff out later. Now you guys have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which isn't much," I got out causing them both to laugh. The director called cut and Colt hugged me close again.

"That should go over well," he laughed, "Just warning you Cena fans can be a scary bunch. Is this the way you wanted?"

"Yea. I know the other way could've ended with you turning on Punk. But you've guys done that before. It's more believable working together and all. But who knows they could still do that depending on how long they want to keep us around."

"We'll it's going to be fun sharing whatever happens with you. Let's go relax and see how you backstabbing the hero goes." He took my hand and we walked away. It wasn't long before we were both trending on twitter and oh the trash talking. However, Cena fans were scary, but their tweets were much tamer than the ones earlier when people thought I was betraying my boyfriend's best friend. I was still being called psycho, but not in the same ways. We just shook our heads and laughed. Cena would eventually let the secret I told him out, but they weren't sure when. Luckily they had a whole week, unless we had to do Smack down (we were still waiting for that call). Phil had a great match, and overall what we saw of the show was a lot of fun. That I was involved though didn't really hit me until we walked out with Phil to his bus. The crowd on the other side of fence were a mix. We were booed and cheered and I gripped tighter. We rushed inside as a "Let's go Cena" "Cena Sucks" chant started and all just started laughing.

"Welcome to the crazy world of wrestling," Punk laughed.

"You're going to be fine," Colt said, "It's going to be crazy but you will be ok."

"Oh I know. And if all goes well, I'll become more than a fan and finally get it." They laughed some more. We were waiting on Kofi to join us on the bus, and then were going to head to the next town. We just had to wait until the crowd disappeared a little bit, with him being a good guy and all. It was my turn now to be exhausted, so he forced me into the bunk to relax. We laid there wrapped up.

"Did today really happen?" I asked cuddled up.

"Yup. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I just want to see you happy. Plus even if it was scripted, a happy punk is a better one."

"I heard that!" he called at.

We just laughed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed where this is going.


	6. Chapter 6

Colt

I woke up smiling with Liz wrapped in my arms, her head resting on my chest. This was an insane twist. Not only did Punk surprise me, but I was semi back on WWE's payroll. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to turn to a full time or not, but I planned to enjoy it while it lasted. I was so proud of her as well, for standing up to her fears and doing this for me as well. I had heard more of her conversation with Stephanie than I let her know, and even if we hadn't said the three little words yet, I'm pretty sure she felt the same as me doing that. My hand rested on her hip, and her night shirt had ridden up so many hand was pressed against skin. As if she knew I was watching her, she rolled over so her back was pressed against my chest, and my hand moved to her stomach and cuddled into me. My hand had ended up on her stomach, and I was so tempted to either move it up or down. That then caused my mind to wander. I never thought I wanted to be with someone who knew anything about wrestling. However, it ended up being for the best because Liz understood my schedule. A girl who didn't know about the independent scene, we'll she wouldn't get why I was away on weekends. Liz not only got it, but she supported it. She had threatened me before when I offered to not go on a tour so she wouldn't have to go alone to a family wedding. I never had imagined there would actually be girls who existed like Lizzy out in the world, and I had actually traveled a lot of it.

With my hand on her skin in the small space, I couldn't help but think of the more intimate moments we'd shared. I mean our first kiss was random and almost awkward enough. There was not insane story, or crazy thing that led to it. Neither one of us drank, so that wasn't the cause. It had been Lizzy's "turn" to visit, and I completely forgot about a show I had. She was fine with it, road with me, and stood in the back watching me interact with the fans. Of course, the show couldn't go smoothly and I landed wrong with a bump. Normally it would be something I'd try and ignore a little bit. Lizzy however talked me into getting things checked out. The hospital ended up keeping me overnight just to keep an eye on things, but let me go in the morning. I really couldn't sleep while there, but spent the night watching Lizzy sleep curled up in the chair next to me the whole night. I think it was at moment, the L word as a romantic and not just best friend sense popped into my mind. She took care of me, and helped me into the studio apartment. She was supposed to go back home, but pushed that off to make sure I was ok. We were cuddled on my bed when everything happened. I was telling her how I never thought I could repay her for what she did for and how she made me feel. She told me how scared she had been and she was glad I knew how to listen. Our eyes met and she smiled. It ended up leading to a kiss, and hands wandering. The emotions of the last few days had taken over. Her nerves over me being really hurt, and my strong feelings that she cared enough that she felt that way. I ended up on top of her, and looked down for approval, making sure it was ok. I took her forcing me completely down on her as a yes. I've admitted I've been a typical guy on my younger days, but I had never experienced something like what happened between us that night. And like any man, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her like that again.

My hand moved up higher under her shirt, pulling it up with me. When I was almost to her chest,

"Mr. Colton," she whispered, "You seem to be thinking with the wrong head right now." I laughed. I moved her hair to the side, and put a kiss on her neck

"I think it's a good idea," I reached up higher and took one of her breast in my hand, "It's so hard being this close to you and to behave myself."

She rolled over, and I reluctantly let my hand release her and go to her back, pulling her closer.

"Oh, it is hard. But it's worth the wait," I put on an over dramatic frown, "Plus we could have an actually hotel room tonight, so you won't have to worry about banging your head on the top of the bunk."

"I don't care," I pulled her closer and she laughed.

"But I have a feeling Kofi and Punk would."

"We'll you can be a screamer."

"And even if I managed to be quiet, I think they'd be able to tell. I mean they are playing video games five feet away right now." She leaned forward kissing me which didn't help cool me down. She then gave me a little push I wasn't expecting, and I rolled out of the bunk onto the floor.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," Phil called out. I sat up as Liz climbed out after readjusting her shirt. She reached down to help me up. I let her pretend she did help but caught her in my arms and lifted her for a spin. We watched Kofi and Phil play, and raided Punk's bus for food. Weird morning, but definitely one of the best in a while.

Normally Phil and John didn't appear Smack Down, but to further the story that's where the bus had taken us. Due to crappy weather, there weren't too many fans to chant or see us all sneak inside. We weren't even through the doors a minute when the three of us were being dragged to talk to creative. They had obviously been busy trying to figure out what exactly the big secret Liz had told Cena was, and how exactly this was going to work out. Like obviously it was some kind of plot between Liz and Punk, but what exactly no one knew. We read their ideas and were quiet sipping on some drinks they had in the little office. Phil was enjoying his Pepsi when Liz spoke up.

"Yea. I don't like the idea of me secretly messing around with Phil. If he has to be involved, I want some messed up sharing thing going on." Being how out of nowhere it was I laughed, and Phil nearly spit his soda all over the table, "What? With how close you guys are I wouldn't be surprised if there are some girls who would totally get excited and jealous over that. " We both looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed. "Oh I'm going on twitter to find out later now. But Yea, no cheating ish stuff. So I no going "OMG it's John Cena" fan girl ness either please. I've briefly met Colt's mom and I want to make sure I make a good impression even if she knows how this stuff works."

"My mom loves you," I tried to tell her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she's also hoping you'll settle down and have some grandkids for her too, but whatever," Phil teased. Really couldn't disagree with that was a positive in her mind. That and I wasn't whoring around. I made a note I should probably call the parents and warn them about it. We checked a few things over, and they decided when Cena got there, they would film a quick scene so Phil could get ready for his match.

Phil and I sat behind the cameras watching. I still couldn't believe how relaxed she was. I guess after being forced to spend time with Punk, Cena wasn't as scary. Or maybe Cena sucking up to be extra nice while Phil enjoyed messing with her.

ACTION

Lizzy walked into the shot smiled at Cena.

"Do you have anything else that could help me?" he asked, "Don't get me wrong, but I do have a bit of an issue trusting someone with the same first name as my ex." She laughed shaking her head.

"Completely understandable, Mr. Cena. But I just really want to shoot Phil down a bit. I mean the title has it's own chair in his house. I tried all week to find out more, but it seems like you he doesn't quite trust me either. However, I like I told you, I can tell his knee is bugging him."

"It feels wrong focusing on an injury though,"

"Why? Because if he knew you were hurting somewhere specific, he would totally go after it. However, I did have an idea." Cena looked at her interested , "Colt knows a lot more than me. However, he can read me better than Phil and would be able to figure something is up. If you really want to find out the good stuff, talk to Colt. He's one of the nicest people in the planet, and sadly too trusting. I mean Punk left him behind, and he is still friendly with him. Colt is a business man, and you are the biggest names right now in wrestling. Ask to do his podcast, I don't know. But if you can get Colt on your side, there is no way you can't bring Punk down and get the title. Think about it ok. Don't you miss it?"

"I still don't completely understand why."

"I've told you. I'm tired of Punk's ego taking over. I would like to see what Colt has seen in him all this time as well. Being in Colt's life means I'm going to have to deal with all parts of it. And that sadly includes Phil. You are the only one I can see being able to get that championship away from him so he calms down. I got to go before they worry. We'll be chilling with Punk for a couple more weeks, so I would recommend you talk to my babe ok? Have a good night, Cena."

CUT

Liz walked over to me and back into my arms. I felt her shaking a little but whispered to her how well she did. I could see where this whole thing was going slightly, and it was great for me.

"So how much of your anger is real?" Phil teased.

"You are lucky this is a PG show, or I'm sure I would've had some good names for you."

"Cursing doesn't make you cool."

"I'm from Jersey," she told him, "it's not about acting cool, it's a part of the normal vocabulary." I laughed rubbing her back. I asked her if she was hungry and she nodded (being she didn't have an appetite before I'm guessing because of nerves).

"God job, kid," Cena told her.

"I was wondering if you were going to bring up the name thing," she told him, "It fits the whole trust thing we'll and all though."

"Yea, it works and all," he laughed, "Good job dealing with it so smoothly. I was expecting another take. I'll see you guys later." With that Cena went one way, and our group went the other. Liz stayed curled under my arm as she walked, finally not shaking as much. She was doing so great, I just hoped she could see it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to write. Hopefully this makes up for it. Sorry if it's semi "tame" (I write at work next to my aunts...so it's kind of weird to go crazy) Enjoy! Hopefully I won't take as long to write next time :-)

* * *

Lizzy

I leaned next to Colt watching the show on a monitor backstage. Kofi had joined us along with a few others as we waiting for my scene to come on. Colt had used to the in between time to give his family a heads up. He also let them know him and Punk had a little chatting in a hallway scene later, but that was it. Unlike with me, they were both professional and experienced enough that it wouldn't have to pre tape. But when talking to his mother she convinced him we should visit on the way back to his place. Not that I cared, but he asked me to go with him to see his parents inbetween his independent shows that weekend and Raw on Monday. I was glad Stephanie was allowing him to work without any problems. Both him and the Indy's would benefit with it. But even more than that, I was happy to have a hotel room for the evening. And yea, it was part for some alone time but also to be able to stretch out. I laughed though wondering who would tackle the other one first. It had been too long and I couldn't wait for him to get his hands on me. We were enjoying the show when a PA ran over saying they needed him and Punk. Kofi offered to keep me company and away they went. We didn't even know what was going on until they appeared on the screen.

"Are you sure she can't get hurt helping you, Punk? She's not used to this whole wrestling insanity world. You may think you're getting even and a heads up on with Cena, but I don't know if I can trust him either. I love hanging out with Lizzy, but I'm regretting bringing her on this trip."

"She's going to be fine. She's a lot tougher and sneakier that you give her credit for. But you wanting to be more involved in this semi works out then. He doesn't trust her because of her name and that he's been hurt completely by his ex wife," Punk explained, "Because he might come around asking you questions." Colt looked at him confused. "Just don't be freaked out if he comes trying to be all buddy buddy. I'm glad at least one of us has the rep of being a nice guy."

"What have you gotten us into man?"

"Hopefully something that will keep you and Lizzy around a little bit longer."

"So you are lonely? That's what this is all about?"

"Being on top of the world is awesome, but not when you have no one to share it with."

"You are getting corny in your old age," Colt teased, "But I'm definitely interested to see what exactly happens. So like always, whatever you need, let me know. I don't know what is going on, but I'm in. We've been through some crazy times since the start, and I have the feeling it's about to get more insane." The shook hands and it faded to black.

They came back a little later and I was back to snuggling. We all discussed if that scene was actually important to the story or not. As a group we decided it was probably good for the mini fans who didn't know about Colt and Punk. Also a little extra tv time was never a bad thing. By the end of the scene Colt was trending world wide. Had to remind him to not let it go to his head. He just smiled back knowing he brain was taking that dirty. So even though he didn't say it I still slapped his arm a little. Overall the show was entertaining, but already two days into touring was getting to me. I was exhausted and I didn't want to be.

After the show we snuck out to the buses with the guys and off to drop Colt and me off at the hotel. Stephanie had stopped by backstage to talk to us earlier and was hooking us up. Or more like sucking up. I guess she was somehow impressed with our work and made sure to let us know a rental would be at the hotel as well. That way she figured we could take a nice drive home and really get a feel for the wrestling live style for me. She also had somehow found out about our stopping by his parents so figured we would want a nice car to show off.

Punk teased us as we gathered our things to get off the bus. Told us to behave ourselves to which I said nothing, but was pretty sure I was turning red. It was a little embarrassing people knowing what we had planned, especially Punk who wouldn't hold back.

"We'll see you Sunday late or early Monday," Colt let him know. We lucked out Colt's weekend shows were local to his parents and studio apartment so not too much traveling but still enough. I couldn't wait to see how the fans would react to seeing him at the indy shows on Friday. I knew once I survived his parents the excitement to see that would amuse me. I loved watching him interact with fans, especially kids. It was definitely a weakness. We got our room key and traveled up to the room in the elevator, Colt's arm wrapped around my waist. We got out, and walked to the room. We were both in a bit of shock at the expense WWE had put for us. The room was gorgeous and had a view.

"Damn it," I laughed looking out the window, "Our temporary employees think we are going to have some fun alone time like your best friend." He came up behind me after putting down the bags, pulling me into his chest.

"Hopefully they don't have any hidden cameras set up," he teased, "Because I wouldn't put it past them."

"Then we should probably be thankful for thePG-ish rating?" I turned around in his arms, putting mine around his neck. I was exhausted but being with my man was giving me an extra boost of energy. He leaned down kissing me, and everything we had been holding back was out the window. It was always like we were connected and when I jumped to wrap my legs around him, he caught me. He walked backwards to the bed, and fell back with me on top of him.

"We are like teenagers," I giggled as we readjusted ourselves, him rolling over on top of me.

"We didn't even make it five minutes in the hotel room," he commented as he sat up, and pulled me shirt with him. He was then down covering my covered chest with kisses. He rolled us onto our side and we let our hands wander. What was left of clothing slowly disappeared and was thrown across the room. After not too long all that we were covered in was sweat on top of the blanket on the bed feeling extremely satisfied .

"Happy now?" I asked him while cuddled up.

"Definitely worth the wait of the last few days," he yawned.

"I wear you out?" he just nodded in reply. He reached up running his hand to "fix" my hair and we ended up looking straight into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lizzy," he said somewhat shocking me. I didn't expected it at all. I leaned forward kissing him deeply before pulling away myself.

"Yea, I have a not so secret," I let him know, "I love you too!"

"So much for going to sleep," he laughed, rolling back onto me. We somehow found the strength for another round.

The next morning we overslept later than we had planned. Probably because we had fallen to sleep as the sun had come up. His parents were expecting us for dinner and we still had like a two hour or so drive ahead of us. We made the bad decision to save water and shower together, which ended up making us even later.

As we pulled into his parents neighborhood I started to get nervous again. His family was very nice, but it was similar to my fear of famous people and not talking. I was worried I would say something that would make them hate me. And actually what his parents thought of me was more important than any wrestler backstage. Especially after us saying the L word last night and multiple times this morning showing it wasn't just in the heat of the moment. With how happy I was, I guess they were stuck with me too.

We pulled up into the driveway of Colt's parents and he took my hand.

"They like you a lot," he reminded me. But I kind of had the feeling he would tell me that even if they hated my guts. As if he knew what I was thinking, "If they didn't like you, I wouldn't bring you by. We would just go back to my place and relax before the shows this weekend." He leaned over the center and kissed me. We then separated and were walking up the walkway to the door when his mother opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Colton," I said giving her a head.

"Liz, you know you can call me by my first name right?" she laughed, "Am I that scary?"

"No, Mrs. Colton. I mean Marcia."

"Good. Now let's go talk how you both ended up on my television this week."

"We are on for a little bit on Friday too, Mom" he told her taking my hand and leading me in.

We sat in their living room explaining what had happened. I know Colt had told her over the phone, but his mother wanted to hear it in person and from the both of us.

"Do you have any clue how long it's going to go on?"

"No, ma'am. But it is interesting. And all Phil's fault."

"I hear that they tried to go after only you first, Liz, and you were very brave talking to Stephanie McMahon. Telling her you wouldn't do it without my son. That you didn't hold back or anything when they tried to screw him over." I looked over at Colt.

"Yea, I heard more than I pretended to, sorry," he admitted and I felt my face heating up, "Just one more thing I love about you." He told me leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. I saw his mother hide the excitement in her eyes that her little boy was in love and I knew like any mother was thinking grandkids. I guess he was right, she must've liked me at least a little if she wasn't kicking me out of her house with that confession. It made me happy. So far the last two days had been amazing. I knew that his mother liked me. His best friend obviously liked me for getting me out there on the road with them. And he's temporary boss seemed to liked me. Now the only thing I had to worry about was his fans, if they would like me now that they knew who I was. Normally I could semi hide at the indy shows, but was guessing that wasn't going to be the case. The only thing I knew so far, was the wrestling world was definitely more exciting than my normal life. And even if it scared me, I couldn't wait to see what was about to happen next.


	8. Sorry guys! Story being put on hiatus

hey everyone ! I figure i should let you know that this story is now on hiatus . You may realize the user name is different as well. Pretty much if you couldn't tell I'm a big Colt fan. a few weeks ago on the podcast he was going to have punk read fan fic about him but they got scared by it . Yes if he looked up his name I'm one of the few sTories where Colt isn't at the um...receiving end of the relationship between the 2 of them. I write for fun and for yall enjoyment. But bc of it...at this time...it feels too weird to continue this story. If I never get the urge to finish it...just know I'm sure they lived happily ever after, after probably facing something that would tear most couples apart. but just bc this one for how is out of my mind doesn't mean I'm done completely. My shield story should be updated in the next day or so (finally I know) and I'm still cowriting w zombie princess. It's my turn and I apologize to her I'm behind. (stupid work family stuff and getting distracted ) but ill get her something soon as well. I'm typing this on my phone so hope it makes sense (auto correct is being special.) have a great day guys... And I'm sorry to stop.


End file.
